ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oa
Oa is a planet, home to the Green Lantern Corps from DC Comics. History Origin Oa is the secondary homeworld to the Guardians of the Universe, also known as the Oans. Originating on the planet Maltus, (which in the previous continuity is severely overpopulated in the present time), the Oans, then known as the Maltusians, conducted a variety of experiments on life, forces, and the wider universe. One of their number however, a scientist named Krona, conducted a long forbidden experiment to see the beginning of time and the universe. This caused a number of negative effects upon the universe at large, which according to legend included the creation of evil, entropy (causing the universe to be born 1 billion years old), formed the Anti-Matter Universe, and a variety of other things which may or may not have happened as a result of the experiment. It is certain however, that this experiment did take place, and that horrific consequences occurred as a result of it. Feeling guilty, a number of Maltusians relocated from Maltus to the centre of the universe to the planet Oa, and named themselves the Guardians of the Universe, in order to stem the flow of chaos and discord allegedly caused by the experiment. They disassembled Krona, atom by atom, and scattered him across the cosmos, and began a series of attempts to build an effective peace keeping method, which included the building of the manhunters, and finally the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. circa 3 billion years prior to the present. Oa Then and Now One of the oldest planets, Oa serves as the home and headquarters to a race of blue-skinned powerful humanoids who have dubbed themselves the Guardians of the Universe who administer the Green Lantern Corps. Oa's star is called Sto-Oa (the Light of Oa) by the children of the planet's inhabitants. Oa's history is not clear; according to some stories, the Guardians originated in a planet called Maltus. These evolved Maltusians later moved to Oa and named themselves Oans. Oa became a convenient base of operations. Other stories had the Oans living there from the beginning. Oa appears to be mainly a desert-like, lifeless planet. The main feature is the Guardian's city which includes, among other things, the Main Power Battery that is charged by the Guardians with their own unique green energy. The Battery then broadcasts this energy to the personal Power Batteries of all Green Lanterns. The Green Lantern Hal Jordan, under the influence of the evil entity Parallax, killed all but one of the Guardians and most of the Corps before draining the battery of its energy. The planet was later destroyed during a battle between Jordan and his successor, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. The planet was reformed sometime later by Jordan's old friend and associate Tom Kalmaku in the graphic novel Legacy: The Last Will and Testament of Hal Jordan. The Central Power Battery was later recharged and the Guardians resurrected shortly thereafter by Kyle Rayner after he spent some time as the near-omnipotent "Ion". After attacks by Superman-Prime and the Spider Guild, the Guardians refortified Oa by creating a planetwide armour and defensive system to prevent successful attacks against them. The full capability of the new systems are still unknown. They were not however able to prevent an assault by The Sinestro Corps. Afterward, the Corps doubled its defenses. The planet-wide defence-systems were later destroyed by Scar utilising the Book of the Black, though she mentally updated the Oan central intelligence systems with information that unknown seismic activity caused the shell to rip itself apart. The Blackest Night Oa itself has come under attack once again. As Scar kidnaps the Guardians and takes the to Ryut, the Black Rings descend upon Oa, and resurrect the Crypts and all of the dead prisoners from the failed Sciencell riot. The Black Lanterns are continuously reinforced by multiple reanimated beings, including the Black Lantern Corphans, and nearly succeed in destroying the Central Power Battery. However, the planet Green Lantern, Mogo, jumps from trnas-luminal travel, and uses his gravity field to suck all of the Black Lanterns into his core, removing them as a threat forever. The remaining Lanterns are summoned by Indigo-1 as Nekron, mastermind of the Blackest Night has appeared and begun his assault on the living universe on earth. All the other Lanterns of the Universe travel immediately to the newly relocated Black Lantern Central Battery to help stop Nekron once and for all, appearing over the Earth and engaging the reformed Black Lantern planet Xanshi and its horde of Black Lanterns. Green Lantern Corps Headquarters *'Planetary Citadel:' The planetary citadel is the Guardians' stronghold and meeting room. It contains a holographic map of the universe, allowing them to locate disturbances and track their Green Lanterns. *'Central Meeting Hall:' Where Green Lanterns receive their briefing and assignments. *'Hazard Simulation Facility:' Where new Green Lanterns endure a series of tests to determine their viability in the field. The hazard simulation facility allows for safe, non-lethal training scenarios to be enacted. *'Dining Hall:' can accommodate any Green Lantern's nutritional needs. The Executive Chef, Greet, specializes in replicating dishes from across the universe. However, he has trouble replicating the vast number of foods from Earth. *'Hall of Great Service:' Housing the massive Book of Oa the corps lawbook and bible - the Hall of Great Services a library of the stories and deeds of the finest Green Lanterns of all time. like his father before him, Tomar-Tu recently took the position of Archivist Superior, filing every tale as it comes in. The Book of Oa has been designated off-limits after being rewritten by the Guardians of the Universe to include Ten New Laws. The library also carries records of Green Lanterns Corps and momentos of their victories and defeats. *'New Warriors:' New Warriors is a themed-eatery and drinking establishment built by Guy Gardner. He decided to create the lounge after permanently relocating to Oa. *'Sector Houses: '''These safe houses allow lanterns to hold criminals as they await escort back to the Oan Sciencells. Limited recreational facilities are available to accommodate Green Lanterns in their travels. *'The Sciencells: a prison designed to contain the most ruthless and powerful criminals in the universe captured by the Green Lantern Corps. The majority of the sciencell inmates were eliminated by the Alpha Lanterns following the riot on Oa. This was a plan by the rogue Guardian, Scar, to have multiple corpses on Oa for Black lantern Rings to reanimate. *'''Memorial Hall: erected to dedicate Green Lanterns members who lost their lives in the line of duty. Morro, a Green Lantern from the planet Sarc, and his four pets, called Dratures, volunteer as cryptkeepers. Guy Gardner revealed to Kyle Rayner that Morro requested his duty as penance, as he killed his pets' mother in rage when he wrongfully thought it ate his brother. His first act of amending his mistake was to adopt the creature's offsprings as his own, then later as Green Lantern after the war, to be the Corps' cryptkeeper. Morro is capable of combat and hunting without his ring. His Dratures, even though doesn't carrying rings of their own, are fearsome dragon-like creatures loyal to their master and readying to aid him. *'Chambers of The Alpha Lanterns:' serves as the headquarters of the Alpha Lantern Corps who were established by The Guardians of the Universe as a result of the Sinestro Corps War. The Alpha Lanterns were tasked as being an internal affairs division for the Green Lantern Corps by basing their decisions without the cloud of emotion but instead the cold logic that was attributed to the Manhunters. As a result, the Alpha Lanterns were charged with disciplinary actions against Green Lanterns charged with some form of misconduct. The Alpha Lanterns often congregated within this dark tower in order to come to a form of consensus over the guilty actions of any Green Lantern. This involved them consulting the visual logs stored within a Green Lantern Power Ring in order to replay events and determine signs of guilt. They were able to consult the data from all 7200 Power Rings from various Lantern Energy Construct viewscreens. Trivia *The word "will" in the Greek Language is "Oα". Category:Locations Category:DC Universe Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Planets